Dog Days: William's Story
by naruto2012
Summary: William, a 14 year old teenage boy from America, is transferred to Japan. One year later, he is suddenly taken to an alternate world. He gets to meet a real princess. William embarks on a journey to save the kingdom and win the war from the opposing kingdom. Will he also find romance here?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dog Days, the series is respectively owned by copyright and this story is only fictional.

**Summary: **William, a 14 year old teenage boy from America, is transferred to Japan. One year later, he is suddenly taken to an alternate world. He gets to meet a real princess. William embarks on a journey to save the kingdom and win the war from the opposing kingdom. Will he also find romance here?

**Notes: **For a description of any characters, places, weapons, and etc., refer to the anime series itself.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Dog Days: William's Story**

**Chapter 1: Two Heroes are Born**

"**Legends say that in a far away land, two heroes will bring an end to the war. One of these heroes is destined to hold a long forgotten weapon that is said to hold limitless power from a far away land from a forgotten kingdom. This weapon of legend was previously wielded by King Arthur, the king of animals. In his last dying breath, he proclaimed that he will choose his successor, the next hero to wield it and become the next king of animals. This hero will change the lives of all people of the land forever. He is to become the future king of the Biscotti Republic."**

It was a stormy and raining at the Gallette Lion Army encampment in the Kokona Plains at Fronyard South Central. Sillkulls are feeding, soldiers with cat ears with a cat tail were at their posts. The biggest tent contained the throne room.

"Godwin, have the advancement of the troops gone as planned?" said Leo. (Leonmichelle Galette des Rois) She is the 16 year old princess of the Gallette Kingdom. She is currently sitting on her throne.

"Yes ma'am, Leonmichelli. Although, it's unfortunately raining now, but by noon tomorrow, all of our units will have reached the target fortress. As you ordered… In order to prepare for tomorrow's attack on the fortress, we are going to let our warriors get plenty of food and rest." Godwin, the general of Galette said with a grin.

"Once again tomorrow, we will allow the Dog Princess of Biscotti to enjoy the humiliation of defeat." Princess Leo said, smirking.

Meanwhile, on a remote island at the Biscotti Republican Filianno Castle, a council was assembled at the meeting room and was currently discussing the situation of the Gallette Lion Army.

"As I expected, the troops of the Galette Knights will come and attack the Mion Fortress." A council member said.

"Are the Galette people seriously considering advancement up to this castle?" Éclair Martinozzi said.

"The Galette Knights' leader, Leonmichelle was surely valiant, but I don't remember her being this reckless." The first elder said.

"Whatever the reason is, these following few battles will all be losses. If we had the Dalkean religious group or the Tenko." The second elder said.

"Knight Brioshere and Yukikaze have their own missions." Rolan Martinozzi said.

"That being said, if we fail to win this war, at worst we'd have this Filianno Castle taken over as well." The first elder proclaimed.

"That-"Rolan tried to say, but was interrupted by his younger sister, Éclair.

"I won't let that happen! For our dear princess, and our dear people of Biscotti! This war, we must-"Éclair argued as she suddenly stood from her seat, but was interrupted.

"Bekure? We are with that dear princess present now." Rico said to her.

"Excuse me." Éclair said as she sat back down.

"Thank you everyone. I fully understand the difficult position us, Biscotti, have been placed in. This war is seriously one we must not lose. Thus, I feel I shall use the final trump card." Princess Millhiore (Millhiore Firianno Biscotti) said as she stood up from her seat, getting everyone's attention. Everyone except the princess gossips about what the trump card might be.

"In the name of Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, the representative of the Republic of Biscotti, I will summon two heroes to this republic!" Princess Millhiore exclaimed, concluding the meeting.

None of them realize that this decision will change the fate of everyone's lives in the Biscotti Kingdom.

**xBreakx**

It's a pleasant morning in a town in Japan. William is a teenage boy who transferred from Japan to his new school, Kinokawa International School. He is currently an orphan when he was three years old. He was taken care of by a foster home until he was 14 years old and learns to live in his own apartment. The reason is because he inherited all of his parent's inheritance with enough fortune to go to school, live alone in his apartment, get an education, and start on his own business corporation. His parents were rich nobleman and owned a mansion. William could have stayed, but decided against the idea. He doesn't worry too much about living alone since he could have friends over. He studied the Japanese language in Japan for one year and hasn't made many friends since he transferred. He goes to his school club to try new things. William has excellent skills in swordsmanship and has a good agility. He has spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, has a height of 5'4", fair amount of tan on his skin, and has a positive attitude. He is currently in his school uniform, walking to school with his best friend, Shinku Izumi, and Shinku's childhood friend, Becky Anderson. Shinku always likes to talk about his favorite sport, Athletics. He got second place last year during the tournament. He plans to go for first place this year. They soon arrive at school, having a friendly conversation.

"Hey guys, for the last three days of spring vacation are you and your parents free?" Shinku asked Becky.

"I wonder. Why?" she asked back.

"Well, I got nothing to do for vacation, why do you ask?" William also asked.

"Since my parents will be returning, why don't we go together to our vacation house in Wakayama?" Shinku asked the two.

"Oh really?" Becky asked joyfully.

"Nanami will be coming too." He said.

"That's nice. Wonderful." Becky said happily.

"Yeah, I mean it will be a lot of fun." William said.

"Since it will be ohanami time. If your parents seem to be busy, then you can just come by yourself." Shinku said to Becky.

"I-I see. But it will sadden me if you just leave me all alone when you start doing athletic stuff and playing with long rods like that other time. Also, you William will do nothing but do sword training." Becky pointed out to her friends.

"Hey, I do other stuff besides training and so does Shinku, right man?" William said, not paying attention to his companion. When William and Becky didn't receive an answer from Shinku, they turn to him and gave him a sweat drop and a skeptical look at his reaction.

"I'll be fine. I'll practice so much that I will be in shreds by the day before." Shinku said cheerfully with enthusiasm. He had puppy dog eyes, a small oval-shaped blush on his cheeks, both his fists raised in front of him, and stars sparkling around him with several flowers in the background.

"Don't overwork yourself." Becky said smiling sheepishly, William nodding in agreement.

'Why is this guy always so enthusiastic when it comes to his favorite sport?' William thought to himself.

"So then Becky, William, please check your schedules." Shinku said, running off inside the school.

"Yeah, I will email you both." Becky said, leaving to check her schedule.

"Okay then." William said. He takes a few steps when suddenly; he senses something and looks back at the bushes behind him with his guard up. When he sees nothing behind him he turns to leave for class.

'I could of sworn that something was watching us, especially most of the attention towards me.' He thought to himself. When he is inside the school, something comes out from the bushes. A dog with a royal dagger tied with two bows at the base of the blade and a gem imbedded into it. It lightly growls at William when he's out of sight.

During the principle's speech in the auditorium, Shinku and William are both in the same homeroom, preparing their school bags for the plane to Shinku's vacation house.

"Are you ready, William?" Shinku said to him with excitement

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's go." William said with the same kind of excitement. Before they went, the both of them look at the city one last time.

"Japan is a good country, isn't it? Especially this Kinokawa City, it's peaceful and convenient." Shinku said to William.

'But it's a little boring and uncomfortable since there aren't many places where I can thoroughly exercise my body. I would just like it if they had a place where I could fully express myself around here.' Shinku thought to himself.

"Yeah, I've been here for a year. Yet, I must admit though, it is a beautiful country to behold." William answered.

They both left out the window of the classroom and walked on the ledge of the school building. Shinku was always good on his balance while William was just about as good due to his sword training. They soon were standing on the edge of the roofing above the school entrance. Both of them looked at each other and nodded as they were getting ready to jump.

'Though, out of the entire year, I've made two good friends here at school. But, I'm beginning to feel that I wouldn't be able to find what I want here. That it's somewhere else far away. A place where I can find the thrill of excitement and explore new countries all over. What I really wish for is to find a purpose and a meaning to go on. Living a life with a person who I hold dear mostly in my heart. To find rivals, new friends, new excitement, new challenges. And most of all, to try and find someone to spend time with. And finally, to be with that person, to truly love and share my life with a beautiful girl whom I swear to lay down my life for. Hopefully, that same beautiful girl will come to love me back the same way. I hope I would meet her soon, because I want to make sacrifices just to meet and be with her.' William thought to himself.

The two teenagers threw their bags in the air ready to jump. As they were doing that, the dog from before had a twinkle in its eye, readying itself for something to happen. Soon the two boys were jumping off the ledge. The dog quickly ran and placed the dagger into the ground, readying a strange rune circle where the two would land at. When the boys were half way down, they saw a dog from out of nowhere with a rune circle in front of it. The two boys were sending strange looks to each other as they saw a warp hole open with electric pulses surging through the rune circle.

'Oh no.' William thought to himself with a white-colored pale look as they seemed to be heading towards the hole. The boys were now freaking out as they fell into the hole with their bags and the dog close behind.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" the two boys yelled out as they fell.

**xBreakx**

Outside of the Biscotti Kingdom, a girl covered in a pink robe was running up the levitating stairs to the platform on a small floating island where she will meet Biscotti's newest heroes. She stops and looks up and sees a pinkish light in the sky heading for the platform. She smiles happily and continues to run up the stairs to the platform.

Shinku and William continue to yell as they descend to the platform. When they see it from way up here, they were thinking they're going to die from the fall. So they freaked out even at a greater degree and hang on to each other for dear life as they fell. Once they landed, an energetic explosion soon followed, not effecting the environment. When the light died down, the girl who revealed to be Princess Millhiore made it to the platform. A smile adorned her face as she sees a flower bud made of energy, covering up the presence of the two heroes. She watched excitedly as the bud blooms and reveals Shinku and William.

"Ouch, that hurts." William spoke painfully as Shinku nodded in agreement. The princess gasps as she sees the both of them. When the light died down, William and Shinku glance at the princess as he heard her. When William sees her, a small blush adorns his cheeks as he thought to himself how beautiful she looked. He then takes another look and sees she has pink dog ears on her head and a bushy tail behind her. It didn't matter because she just looked cuter the way she looked.

When Princess Millhiore looked at William, a blush adorned her cheeks; her tail wagged excitedly, her ears shot strait up, her heart rate quickened as she had butterflies in her stomach. The two just stare at each other with an equal amount of blushing adorning their cheeks while Shinku looks at the both of them with a confused look.

'She's beautiful. There's something about her that makes my heart and spirit soar in the sky. Just by looking at her, I can tell that she has a kind, heart-warming aura that can even bring any mood up that I find myself having, even when I have the most depressing of moods.' William thought to himself as he examines her.

'This boy, he's somehow making me feel warm inside my heart. He looks friendly and displays a courageous, outgoing attitude which I can't help but feel drawn to him more based not only by his looks-, wait, what? Why am I thinking these ideas when my kingdom is in danger' the princess thought to herself as she looked at William in return.

The princess soon clears her blush up and begins to speak.

"It's nice to meet you both. You two must be the heroes that answered our summoning."

"Heroes?" the two boys asked as they glanced at each other before returning their attention.

"I have summoned you here heroes. I am the feudal lord of this Filianno territory of the Republic of Biscotti. I am Millhiore Filianno Biscotti." Millhiore introduced herself.

"Oh right… my name is Shinku Izumi." Shinku introduced himself.

"My name is William Ashford." William greeted to the princess.

"It's nice to meet you both; you two are heroes, Shinku, William. I know about you, Shinku." The princess said.

Suddenly, the dog from before landed in front of William and ran towards Millhiore as the dagger and their bags landed beside the two boys.

"Tatsumaki, well done in greeting our heroes." Millhiore said happily to the dog, now named Tatsumaki.

"Umm wait/excuse me." Shinku and William said at the same time, getting her attention.

"For you heroes, thank you very much you two for answering my summoning and coming to this Fronyard." Princess Millhiore said walking towards them and crouching to the boys at eye level.

"After hearing our story, will you both lend us your power?" the princess said, her face turning from joy to seriousness.

"Umm… I would be happy to hear what you have to say." Shinku said.

"Yeah, I mean it's in my nature to hear a person's call for help." William said.

"Right." Millhiore said. She was going to tell the two about the crisis when she was interrupted by the fireworks that sounded from a distance towards the Biscotti Filianno Castle.

"Oh no, it's already begun." She said in worry.

"It's begun…?" Shinku and William both asked the princess.

"We, Biscotti, are at war with a neighboring country at the moment." She said as the soldiers from the Galette Lion Army are seen trying to pass over the fort wall with ladders. The Biscotti soldiers were throwing rocks at them, hoping to prevent them from climbing up. But to no avail, the soldiers of the Galette Knights made it over the wall and were fighting them in combat with swords and shields.

From a distant cliff, Princess Leo was currently overseeing the invasion with her forces.

"The attack on the fortress is going well. At this rate…" Godwin said to Princess Leo. A few lion soldiers made it past the fort and pulled the lever, opening the gates of the fort.

"It's opened." Godwin smirked.

"All right. We will advance in from the gates of the fortress." Leo said.

"Troops, we shall go now. Today we shall let the Filianno Castle fall, and make the Dog Princess and her knights cry" Leo yelled to her troops, getting a battle cry in response.

Princess Millhiore, William, and Shinku run down the steps along with Tatsumaki, desperate to participate in the battle. They ran up to a strange, big bird and the two heroes look at it in confusion. According to William's good observational skills, it was about 10 feet high and had wings which look like it wasn't able to fly, but due to it having feet with hooves and a claw at the back of its feet, it seemed it was a fast runner than a flyer. The bird was white and pink with a scarf decorated around its neck.

"A bird?" Shinku questioned.

"Is this your first time seeing a Cellkull?" Millhiore asked.

'So that's what they call this strange bird.' William thought to himself.

"Sorry, we don't have any at our home." Skinku said sheepishly.

"This is my Cellkull, Halla. Please do ride." Millhiore said as she got on her Cellkull. She lent a hand to Shinku and he got on. When they saw William not getting on, she couldn't help but ask him.

"Aren't you going to get on, William?" she said in worry.

"That's okay; I'm able to run fast. Besides, I trained as a swordsman to not only fight, but trained to run long distances." William said with confidence. Millhiore frowns at his statement for some reason. Shinku reassured her, telling her that he visited William as he trained with a master swordsman at the dojo at the end of the street near William's apartment. Millhiore smiled hearing that and the four took off. As they ran, with William running beside them, Millhiore began her explanation.

"Biscotti and our neighbor Galette would have wars from time and time. But recently, we've been continuously defeated. Many fortresses and battlefields have been broken through. And with today's battle, they're at a rate where they could make our castle fall. We have no knights who is on par with Leonmichelle, the Galette Republic of the Territory of the Lion Knights' leader the knight of the king of animals." At this point, the two boys looked and observed the battlefield. They saw Leonmichelle leading her knights to battle along with Godwin.

"A long time ago, it was said that the king of animals once led an army strong enough to invade a kingdom without a single loss of battle. The reason was because he wielded a legendary sword which granted him the title, The King of Animals. During his death, he proclaimed that he would choose the next wielder of his sword by stabbing it in a stone. Many warriors from all over the land tried to pull the sword out, but none succeeded in doing so, not even stir it from its place. The sword is currently at my castle if you want to see it after the battle is over." Millhiore finished, drawing Williams attention on the story.

"Yeah/Sure, why not." Said the two boys. When William heard the legend from her, he couldn't help but feel a stirring in his heart, his own voice, trying to tell him something about it. He then decided to push that feeling aside when Millhiore spoke.

"We would like both of you to lend your powers." Millhiore said to the boys, but had most of her attention, looking at William. William, knowing his own heart, couldn't deny a person's plea for help. Even in his heart, he could never say no to anyone, especially Millhiore for some reason.

"Umm, I'm not a warrior or hero, but rather just an ordinary middle school student from nowhere. Is there anything I can do?" Shinku couldn't help but ask. William nodded in agreement, knowing he didn't bring his katana sword with him to school.

"You both are being too modest. I know both of your powers very well." The princess said, smiling at the two. The four then stopped and looked down the cliff viewing the battle.

Down at the battle, fireworks continued to go off as the sport casters of the battle spoke.

"So then we are having an exciting battle as usual today. Sports casting will be provided by me, Fransboise Charles from the Galette Republic of the Territory of the Lions. Commentary will be by General Barnald." Charles said.

"Hi." Barnald greeted.

"Also, Princess Leonmichelle's aid, Violle." Charles said.

"Hello." Violle greeted with a smile.

"So now, the warriors from the Galette's Lion Knights have begun to advance. After passing through the little fortress here in just 20 minutes, what the warriors from the Lion Knights will be facing is the invincible wall that protects the Biscotti Republic, and Filianno Lake Field. The Lion Knights' warriors who have gone through many battles seem to be having quite some trouble." Charles announced.

"Since the Biscotti have nothing to fall back to when this place is conquered." Barnald said.

The cat soldiers were having a rough time falling in the lake, thankfully rescued by the paramedics by boat.

"Biscotti's rescue of those who have failed is quick as usual. What are your thoughts, Violle?" Charles asked.

"I would like them to try as many times as they possibly can without giving up even if they do fall." Violle said.

"The commander, Leonmichelle, hasn't gone into the battle yet, but she comments that she'll immediately destroy any famous Biscotti warrior that might appear. Ah, that's promising." Charles comments. The soldiers of the Galette's Lion army line up together in front of the first checkpoint.

"Second wave, go!" Godwin commanded as the battalion charged into battle with a war cry.

Rico and the elders of the council could be seen watching the battle from one of the towers of the Filianno Castle.

"This is quite bad." Rico said in worry.

"Is it?" one of the elders asked.

"What's with the Maltinos's siblings?" another elder asked.

"As the Galette warriors are advancing through the battlefield, the Biscotti young warrior, Count Éclair Maltinos, is fending off the attacking warriors." Charles announced.

Éclair is currently cutting down Galette soldiers with two daggers in each hand, turning them into chibi cats. When she sees too many of them running towards her, she gets into stance, performing some sort of magical attack. When she was ready, Éclair uses her daggers to send a magical cross-cutting force which sends several dozens of Galette soldiers flying in their chibi cat forms.

"Oh wow, a few have made it through. Maybe the numbers are quite large." Charles announced as more Galette soldiers charge towards Éclair.

"Oh no. Padue!"Éclair yelled to get her fellow knight's attention. Padue can be seen at the second checkpoint with his Biscotti soldiers ready for the Galette soldiers. Several Galette soldiers charge right towards them. (Big mistake). Padue gets into stance, readying his magical attack with his spear. When his attack was ready, he sends a vertical magical cutting force which dashes towards the Galette soldiers with a top layer of rock debris. It impacts the soldiers with a great force, sending them and rock debris soaring high in the air. One of the Galette soldiers makes a high jump attempt over Padue. Sadly, Padue sees this and jumps into the air, smacking the soldier down with his spear, turning him into a chibi cat and passes out.

"That was really close." Charles announced.

"Bonus points will be awarded to the six who have reached the final battle field. But for one who was close I would like to give a special bonus." Barnald announces.

"Is what you hear. Warriors of the front line, you're getting bonuses." Charles said.

"It's nice to hear." Violle said. The chibi cats can be seen taken to the infirmary by the medics.

"This is war?" William and Shinku asked in unison. William was confused as of what was happening in the battle field. Both sides weren't killing each other; they were simply fighting and knocking each other out, turning into their chibi form.

"Is this the first time you've ever seen a battlefield?" Millhiore asked.

"Umm, do people die or get injured in this battle?" Shinku couldn't help but ask.

"Unimaginable." The princess said in surprise.

"Since wars are done in a dignified manner according to the rules that are imposed through this continent. It's the duty of those who carry out the war to not allow injuries or accidents to occur. Of course, since its one method of negotiations between countries, sometimes we get a little too excited. But the wars in Fronyald are also an event for the people to enjoy athletics and competitions in a healthy manner." Millhiore said. She then grabs William's hand and puts it in between her own two hands, getting the said boy's attention. William tries his best to suppress a newly developed blush at the contact, with little success, but easy enough to hide his blush from her.

"With the continuous loses, the people and the knights of the kingdom are becoming depressed. Moreover, if we have our castle attacked, our people who have been working hard up until now will become extremely depressed."

"Depressed?" Shinku asks.

"Depressed it is." Millhiore said sadly. William and Shinku then go into thinking what he should do.

'A war in another realm, the two of us gets summoned as heroes, geez; this is definitely some fantasy novel stuff that Becky loves to brag about to the two of us.' Inner William thought as he sweat dropped with a hysterical look while Shinku having the same thoughts. 'If I'm thinking about this correctly, there's no doubt that this being a dream. Somehow, with the princess around, I think I wouldn't want to leave. With a war with no bloodshed and increase my swordsman skills. Maybe, I finally found a place where I belong.' He finished his thoughts as he began speaking.

"Princess," William said, lifting her chin up with his right hand, drawing Princess Millhiore's attention as her eyes widen with a light blush at this kind of contact. She then quickly composed herself, but couldn't get rid of her blush.

"We are this country's heroes, right?" William continued.

"Yes, you both are the precious heroes of this country that our people have found who I can have faith in… especially you William." Millhiore said, but kept the last part to herself. William moved his hand down from her chin and put both of her hands into his hands.

"If that's the case, then you have my aid and support in this war." William said with a bright smile, causing Millhiore to look away with a deeper blush, her dog ears to stand, and quickly wagging her tail, looking at his smile. He began to speak again gaining her attention.

"How about you Shinku, do you want to join the fight?" William said, looking at him. Shinku nodded at him in response. William looked back to the princess with the same smile.

"All right, then the heroes, William and Shinku, will work hard to answer the princess' summoning and not let her people down." William declared, drawing a bright smile to Millhiore.

"Thank you very much." Millhiore exclaimed, wagging her tail in happiness.

"You're welcome." William said.

"Then let's hurry to the castle. I have all the equipment and weapons prepared. Tatsumaki, Halla." Millhiore said, wanting to make haste to the castle. She then uses her magic and transforms Halla's wings so that she is enabled to fly in the air.

'Wow, that's amazing.' William thought to himself.

"Off we go my dear heroes." Millhiore said.

"Yes Princess." The boys said in unison. The three then got on Halla with Millhiore in the front, William in the middle, and Shinku in the back with Tatsumaki and they took to the skies, rushing to the castle to get into the battle field. William holds onto Millhiore with his arms wrapped around her stomach, causing the princess to turn red. Millhiore cleared her blush as quickly as it came with William not noticing her blush.

"I'm flying!" Shinku exclaims.

"We sure are. Halla is great at flying in this form." Millhiore proclaimed.

'This place is incredible, now I definitely don't want to leave. It would be such a dumb decision to leave here.' William thought to himself. He then looks at Millhiore's beautiful smile on her face, resulting in a small blush. 'Also, ever since I arrived here, I think that I have a crush on…the…princess.' He continued his thoughts. He then develops a brighter blush on his face at that last thought. Thank goodness, they didn't notice his blush, unfortunately except Tatsumaki noticed it. The dog would from now on try to think of ways to try and get the two together since it earlier noticed Millhiore's blush at the contact with their hands.

(Back at the castle…)

"The princess is coming back along with the heroes." Rico said, getting a gasp from the elders.

"Breaking news, this is just in! Princess Millhiore has used a hero summoning for this decisive battle! It's my first time to see a hero appear in the… wait a minute, they said that there are two heroes that will appear on the battlefield." Charles announced, getting everyone's attention, including Princess Leonmichelle. "Now what are the two heroes of the Biscotti like?" Charles finished announcing.

'That's strange, there was to be only one hero per summoning. Unless, could it be…!" Leonmichelle thought in surprise. 'So, **he **finally came here to decide the fate of this country. In that case, I need to be ready for his arrival on the battlefield.' She thought.

(Inside the Biscotti Castle)

"Filianno castle maid units, the costume and the weaponry for the hero are all prepared, correct?" the head maid asked.

"Yes." the other maids said in unison.

"All right, after the hero arrives, we will change him in 30 seconds." The head maid said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The maid team said in unison.

'Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to finish the second hero costume; the princess is going to be really upset. She was really looking forward to seeing the one hero she always admires and talks about. Princess, please forgive us.' The head maid thought in sadness.

(Back on the battle field)

"A hero?" Padue asked himself.

"Seriously?" Éclair questions in shock.

"Princess!" Rico proclaims as she ran up to her, happy to see Millhiore back in the palace.

"Rico, I'm back." Millhi said happily.

"Welcome back." Rico greeted her.

"So the heroes came?" Rico asks Millhi, handing the microphone to her.

"Yes. They are, but one of them will be fighting on the battle field today." Millhi answers, but with small sadness in her voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rico asks her, wondering why she was a bit sad.

"Oh, it's nothing; it's just that our other hero was looking forward to fighting today. But sadly, his armor wasn't prepared and his weapons weren't forged yet. The maids only had enough time to prepare only one of our heroes for battle. He was sad and disappointed to set this fight out, especially during our heroes' debut in the war. Even I was looking forward to it." Millhi answers.

"Oh, that's too bad. I know about it because you always talk about **that boy **to me in most of our conversations." Rico said, struck in grief seeing her best friend sad.

"That's okay; we'll just have to wait until next time." Millhi said as she changed her mood to make her announcement.

"People of the Biscotti, people of the territory Knight of Lions of Galette, thank you for waiting." Millhi paused, getting everyone's attention on the battle field.

"While our Biscotti have been having continuous defeats as of late, today will be the last day to that disappointing outcome. Since a wonderful hero who brings hope and victory to the Biscotti has arrived! But due to some circumstances, our other hero couldn't participate today sadly." Millhi announces the last part in small sadness, which those who knew Millhi caught the meaning of her last statement. They thought she was disappointed to say that and couldn't help but frown at the princess's mood. But, they were thankful at the other hand that they would get some help from the first hero.

Shinku is displayed in his costume on the screen for everyone to see. He also had his weapon in hand.

"Magnificently and vividly, please have him appear at the battle field." Millhi announced as Shinku gets into battle stance after his display of acrobatics.

"Hero Shinku arrived here and answered the summon from the princess!" Shinku declares to his fellow allies. In his stance, he couldn't help but feel sad because his best friend, William, couldn't participate in the battle alongside him.

**End of Chapter**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter, see you soon.


End file.
